Human, Like You
by Death by Fallen Star
Summary: It's a sister's duty to want nothing but to ensure her brother's physical and emotional safety. But what if safety gets in the way of happiness? What will Rachel do to help Blaine then? AnderBerry. AU.
1. Close Up, Camera 1

**A/N: **This is a AnderBerry fic inspired by the gifs made by http:/ tirpse. tumblr. com/. They're pretty cool, you should check 'em out.

**Human, Like You**

**Chapter 1: Close Up, Camera 1**

Shelby Anderson smiled happily down at the dishes in her sink. Normally, chores like these (especially after a big dinner of steak and vegan-supplement steak) made her at least sigh, but not tonight. No, she was very calm tonight. It was very peaceful in the Anderson household. She could hear her daughter humming quietly from the kitchen table as she sewed a bow t her headband; her husband gently playing the piano in the garage; and her son thumping around in his closet upstairs. Yes, tonight the dishes didn't bother her, because today was a good day to do the dishes.

She turned the faucet on and started to scrub at the white, blue rimmed plates. She listened closely to the noises her family continued to make, comforted by their sounds, and she hoped her sounds did the same.

It was about ten minutes before her daughter spoke up from the dining table located in room right in front of the kitchen.

"Mom?"

Shelby turned the faucet off and turned around to see what her daughter was calling her for. "Yes Rachel?" she asked.

"Can I pick up Mercedes to take to school tomorrow?" she asked, still doing her best to sew on a little plaid bow (sewing was not her daughter's forte).

Shelby smiled. "Of course honey, you still have to take your brother though. It's his first day after all," she reminded, and went to drying the dishes she had already washed.

Rachel let out an unnecessary, and very sarcastic, dramatic sigh. "Oh _mom_, do I have to?"

"Don't you get me started Rachel Barbra," Shelby chuckled.

Again, it was quiet, for about two minutes. This time, the interruption came after a series of foot steps down the stairs and into the dining/kitchen room.

"Mom?"

Shelby stopped her actions again and turned around, this time, to face her son. "Yes Blaine?" she asked.

"Does this look good? I mean, for school tomorrow?" He held open his arms and looked down at his attire. Shelby approached her son and examined him herself, with Rachel in quick tow.

He was dressed cutely. A black button up t-shirt, red skinny jean and a white belt. It was simple and cute. But something was missing.

"What about a bow tie?" she asked, knowing that was her son's trademark "thing". "I buy you five hundred bow and you're not gonna wear one?"

Blaine gave a small smile and chuckled. "No, I just, I'm not sure. I haven't gone to a public school in like, two years. Are bow ties cool?" he directed this question, to Rachel.

"YES," she said in a _duh_ kind of tone that made Shelby roll her eyes. "Bow ties are definitely cool. And you have to trust me, because I'm you're older sister and I know everything." She smiled.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that stopped working when I was twelve Rachel." He shook his head and went to go sit at the counter.

Shelby shook her head at her children and walked back over to the sink. "Are you guys excited for the first day of school tomorrow?" she asked with her back to her kids.

"Yeah," they both responded at the same time.

"FIRST!" Rachel quickly called, claiming that she would get to speak first since they both had spoke at the same time. A running tradition since they were little.

"Dammit," Blaine mumbled, but Shelby's mother ears caught it quickly.

"Blaine Joel Anderson," she quickly snapped.

"Sorry," he mumbled, disgruntled.

"_Any_ways," Rachel interrupted, clearly wanting her attention back. "I am very much excited for school tomorrow since this _will_ be my senior year."

"Oh, don't remind me," Shelby said. "I might end up crying." She could practically hear her kids roll their eyes. "What about you Blaine?" she asked.

"Well, let's see: first day as a junior, first day at school, _and_ first day at a completely separate high school. Excited." There was sarcasm in his voice, she could hear it.

She walked over to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry honey. I know you didn't want to leave Dalton, but-."

"I know Mom," he interrupted, patting her hand on his shoulder. "Too much money, I know." He gave a sad smile.

"We've had a hard year," she continued, nodding her head. "We've all made sacrifices. You're leaving Dalton, you're father and I had to sell our time share, and your sister—." She quickly stopped her sentence and turned a worried look to her daughter, and instantly felt regret. Rachel's happy smile had faded into a sadder look, a look of a girl who's lost. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry," she went over and hugged Rachel tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Mom," she assured, though her voice sounded lost. "It's okay. It's not your fault NYADA's not giving out scholarships to girls this year."

Shelby barely chuckled. "Honestly, we're so lucky. You're able to apply to college the one year the scholarship board has decided that NYADA was being unfair to gender in the scholarship give aways."

Blaine chuckled and gave his sister's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "That's fate for ya."

Rachel threw him a thank-you smile. She looked back at her Mom. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Love you," she stood off the stool and let Shelby give her a small peck on the forehead before running off to escape to her room.

Shelby watched after her daughter, then directed her gaze to her son, who looked at her with melancholy smile.

"Go talk with your sister," she ordered, and he complied by kissing her on the cheek and dashing after his sister.

**!&!**

Rachel was in the process of smiling dramatically when she heard the knock on her door.

"Come in," she called, not bothering to stand up from her desk, where she was staring at her "Bulletin Board of Dreams".

She didn't even have to look to know it was Blaine. He would be the only person to follow her up after a quiet exit like she had. Still, she didn't turn to look at him. She was in the process of being dramatic after all.

"Hey sis," he said.

"Hey," she sighed, still opting for a more theatrical tone.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his older sister's antics before walking up behind her and squatting down next to her chair. "What are sadly gazing at?" he asked.

She lifted her hand and pointed to a to the middle of the board, where a big picture of a large college and the words "NEW YORK ACADEMY of the DRAMTIC ARTS" was pinned.

"Ah," Blaine noised.

"I keep meaning to take it down," she tells. "I just don't know what I would replace that space with."

Blaine looked away from Rachel's precious bulletin board, and to her. "You're gonna be great no matter what Rach," he told. "You don't NYADA like most people, you're always gonna be fabulous."

Rachel turned to look at her brother and smiled. "Thanks."

"Seriously," Blaine continued. "Just _think _about how great you're gonna feel when you go to audition for the next big Broadway hit, and you beat out all the little NYADA graduates. It's gonna feel awesome," he assured and smiled wider. "You're gonna be great Rach."

Rachel nodded and wiped a small tear that had collected in her eyelid away. "You're a good brother, Blaine," she told.

"I know," he replied, and then leaned up to give Rachel a big hug. When they broke apart he stood up, as did she, and he said, "How about, you and I watch a movie. Hm, perhaps…. _Funny Girl_?"

Rachel squealed. "YES! Into our jammies, then some Barbra! I love it!"

Both laughed and hugged again.

**!&!**

The house of the Anderson's was quiet the next morning, until five. Because at five, four separate alarm clocks rang to wake up each of the family members.

Rachel awoke happily, only lightly tapping the "off" button on her fuzzy bunny clock. She sat up on her bed and stretched and yawned, feeling very _ready_ for the day ahead.

She got up and put on her Workout playlist before quickly changing into her 80's styled workout sweats. She jumped on the elliptical and quickly got to work on her thirty meant sweat time.

Today would be good.

**!&!**

Blaine, on the other hand, woke up a little more…. Slowly. His alarm clock went off on time, yes, but it just kept…. Beeping. Over and over again. _Beep, beep, beep_. It took him a good two minutes to get annoyed with it and slam on the off button.

He didn't really get up though; he just laid in bed and stared at his ceiling. His boring, white spackled ceiling. He kind of wanted a skylight right there. He'd like to wake up, look up and see clouds and the sky every morning and stars before he fell asleep. That would be nice.

Then, he heard the low sound of music bumping through his walls. He knew this tune, ah but from where? Where was it from?

"_What's the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight!_"

_Rent_, that right. He hadn't seen that musical in awhile, he'd have to watch it later. That was possibly his favourite musical of all time after all.

After a verse and a chorus, he could hear Rachel start up her elliptical machine. These were the downfalls of having a "morning person" sister only one joint bathroom away. He didn't mind too much though, it simply inspired him to finally get up.

He got out his own iPod and placed it on the "Work It Out" playlist, just loud enough to where he could drown out the never-ending Broadway and Celine Dionne that poured from his sister's room. He got dressed in simple shorts and t-shirt for his morning workout. He stretched out his still tired muscles, then laid on the floor and preceded to do some crunches.

**!&!**

Thirty minutes and two showers later, the two were mostly ready for school.

The house had been custom built to the Anderson family's needs. At age 11 and 12, Blaine and Rachel convinced their parents that their needs involved a jointed bathroom. At that age, they were convinced that a jointed bathroom meant they were adults, like the twins in _Sister, Sister_. The concept was blurry to the two now, but they were glad to have convinced their Mom and Dad to follow through on their childish request.

Now, the bathroom they shared was quite original. It was only their bathroom, as to say the only doors that led to it came from their separate bedrooms. When you entered, you saw to one side: a big counter that had one sink and plenty of space that was covered with makeup and hair care supplies. A big mirror sat in front of it that was surrounded with light bulbs, like any proper future stars should have. To the other side: a shower right in the middle between two doors that led to separate toilets (they were two separate genders after all). It may sound like the cause of several murder scenes, but the bathroom was the only place where the two had never really fought.

They both entered after being dressed in their clothes and smiled at each other.

"Morning Blainey," Rachel said and sat down at a stool placed in front of the counter.

"Morning Rachy," Blaine replied and sat down on a stool at the other end.

Then, they proceeded to get ready. Rachel started on lightly curly her mostly straight hair. Blaine started on gelling down every little spring poodle-poof lock he was forced to call his hair.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Rachel looked over and noticed that Blaine looked very focused on his task, but also…. A little saddened.

"What wrong?" she asked.

He bit his bottom lip before answering, "Do you think it's weird we share a bathroom?"

She let out a loud chuckle and threw her head back at his dumb question. "No, of course not! You're my brother, and you're gay so it's not weird at—."

"Shh!" He stopped his gelling and turned to face her with a look of alarm and half a head of curly hair. "Rachel, shut up! Mom or Dad might hear you!"

He turned to look back through the door and to his room, as if one of his parents was just about to storm in and ask all sorts of questions.

"Oh, calm down Blaine," she told, rolling her eyes. "By now Mom is cooking breakfast and Dad is in the garage retuning his guitar. They're not gonna hear me." She watched him sigh in relief and nod his head, clearly settled by this knowledge. "I don't know why you don't just tell them, Blaine," she said. "It's Mom and Dad were talking about here. Some of Mom's best friends are gay, and Dad works with homosexuals all the time."

"I know," he sighed, going back to his work. "I just… What if it turns out they're the kind of people that are okay with gays, but don't want one in the family? Or—."

"You're being paranoid Blaine," Rachel interrupted. "Were you looking up traumatic stories on Experience Project again?"

He made no reply.

"I promise you Blaine, Mom and Dad won't be anything but happy that you're being honest with them. They love you."

"I know," he sighed again. "Just…. Give me time, okay?" he pleaded.

She smiled over to him and nodded. "Okay." They stayed quiet for only another thirty seconds before Rachel thought to ask: "Are you going to be out at school? I know you were at Dalton, but what about here?"

He hesitated, clearly thinking about this more than necessary. "I think I'll just be one of those guys who stand in front of the closet, you know? Like I'm not gonna burst out with sparklers and Brittney Spears playing, but if someone asks, I won't deny it. You know?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," she agreed nodding her head.

"Are there other gay kids at McKinley?"

"Yes," she said in her usual "duh" tone. "You remember my friend Kurt?"

Blaine paused and thought as hard as he could. "Kurt… Kurt… Have I met him?"

"Only once, and it was just in passing, but I talk about him all the time," she told. "He's the one who snuck me into the _Wicked_ theatre when we went to New York for Nationals."

"_Oh_, that's Kurt. Okay. Yeah, I remember him a little." He nodded his head, getting a blurry picture image of him saying "Hi" but not much more. "So, he's gay? How come you've never really introduced us?"

"Well, every time he's been over you were out doing some sort of Warbler thing, so I just could never get the timing down," she told. "You'll definitely get to _meet_-meet him today though. He's in New Directions which you _will _be auditioning for, by the way."

Blaine rolled his brown eyes dramatically. "_Yes, _Rachel, I know."

"Do you have your audition song picked out?"

"Yeah, I've got one."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise." He smirked evilly and it was Rachel's turn to roll her brown eyes at him. "So, is he the only gay kid at McKinley?" he continued, still curious about his new school.

"The only out one. Well, there is this girl, Santana, and she's like…" Rachel paused, stopping her motions and thinking hard about how to word what she wanted to say. "She's like standing in the closet with the door wide open. Everyone can see her and knows why she's in there, but she refuses to come out."

"Ah," Blaine noised, then started to spray his hair down.

"I still think you should tell Mom and Dad," Rachel said after he finished and she stopped coughing.

"_Rach_," he groaned.

"Well!" she started to protest. "What if you meet the love of your life this year? You'll have to tell them then."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna find the 'love of my life' this year Rachel. My 'Finn Hudson' is _not_ in Lima, Ohio. I swear."

And Rachel rolled her eyes once more.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. A Good Friend of Mine

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 2! Read the A/N after the chapter for some info on the story and such.

**Chapter 2: Good Friend of Mine**

"What do you think Blaine?"

This was the first thing that had been directed to Blaine in twenty minutes after Mercedes had been picked up that morning. The diva had "requested" that the youngest of the three move to the back, and then he had been blatantly ignored by the two females for the rest of the drive.

So, when his sister spoke his name, he was, needless to say, startled.

"What?" he asked a little too quickly and jumped a tad. He had been in his own world, trying to imagine what he was missing as the first day of the year had been last week at Dalton. He coughed and said more calmly: "I'm sorry, what did you say Rachel?"

She smiled understandingly at him through the rearview mirror and asked again: "Did you think it was right of Prince to kick Whitney Huston out his concert?"

"Pfft, yeah," Blaine scoffed. "She was drunk and making a fool out of herself. She's lucky he was nice as he was." His eyes stared down the rearview mirror, which now had the eyes of Mercedes Jones giving him the dirties look.

"She's Whitney Huston," she said coldly.

"Yeah, and he's Prince. I think we know who wins in that scale contest." He smirked cockily and crossed his arms, knowing that the argument was done and done.

Mercedes didn't bring it up again.

Rachel almost giggled at the two. Her best female friend and her little brother have never been known for getting along. They had extremely opposite views on _everything_. Fashion, celebrities, movies, music, books, _food_—it was crazy. She was always one to have to intervene if the arguments got out of hand, which was hard because truth was she usually agreed with Blaine, but had to act neutral to keep the peace.

The drive only lasted another five minutes before Rachel pulled up into the school parking lot and parked in the first available spot she saw. "We're here!" she sung happily turning the car off. She turned around in her seat and looked at Blaine happily. "Are you ready?"

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yes Rach, I'm ready."

"Then come on!" She jumped out of the car as Mercedes got out and told about going to meet up with her new "beau" and left. Rachel waved good bye and swung the door open for her little brother. "Welcome," she started theatrically. "to McKinley high school, little brother!"

Blaine looked at the school. It wasn't very impressive.

"Come on!" she cheered, grabbing him by the hand and practically skipping to the school entrance. "This," she said as they entered and with the flourish of her arm. "is the main hallway of _our_ school."

"Yeah, I figured," he mumbled.

"Oh come on Blainey!" she cried. "Don't be so sour! This school's not so bad."

Blaine opted to ignore her last statement and instead said, "I thought I told you not to call me that in public."

Rachel ignored him and continued to introduce him to every room, hallway, locker, _tile_; it was a little much. He only zoned in when he felt like she might ask a question, and even then he only half listened. He was being a little overdramatic about moving to a new school, but hey, it ran in his blood.

"And _this_," Rachel continued. "Is the lovely-!"

"RACHEL!" a voice called from behind the siblings, and both turned to see who had yelled.

There, located next to some dumb room with his theatrical sister hooked to his arm, is where Blaine Anderson first saw Mr. Kurt Hummel.

He was taller, had brown hair, a killer outfit, and was… gorgeous. To Blaine, at least.

"Who's that?" he quickly whispered to his sister, though he already had an idea. I mean, what other boy could have such an acute taste of fashion and not be out of the closet?

"Kurt, my bestie," Rachel said, answering Blaine and greeting her friend. "Oh my gawd! You look fabulous!" She hugged her again.

"Of course!" Kurt agreed. "It is a day that ends in 'y' after all."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a minute; thinking intensely about how today was Wednesda_y_, tomorrow was Thursda_y_, and—"OH! I get it!" he yelled and burst into laughter, doubling over. "That's hilarious!"

Rachel and Kurt threw him an off look. He straightened up quickly, trying to not continue to chuckle at the small joke. He threw out his hand and said to Kurt: "Hi, I'm Blaine, Rachel's brother. We've never _really_ met." He smiled at the handsome boy in front of him as he shook his very soft hand. Like seriously, those were some soft hands.

"Right! Rachel's always bragging about you." Kurt took back his hand, a little… taken aback by the rough, calloused skin. "Nice to finally meet you too. Can't believe _this_ is the first time we're meeting."

"Yeah, I know," Blaine agreed. "Three years you've been friends with my sister and I've only seen you once or twice in person."

Kurt chuckled. "I know! It's a little ridiculous."

"Well, now that formal introductions are done with," Rachel interrupted, making Blaine tear his gaze from Kurt. "What's going on Kurt?"

"OH! Right," he said quickly. "Jacob wants an interview with the two most talented people in New Directions, so I told him we would meet up with him in the choir room."

"Well we can't keep our adoring fans waiting," Rachel said happily. She turned quickly to look at Blaine, who appeared a confused by their conversation. She didn't have time to explain to him the Jacob was the weirdo who had a crush on her, and instead told him, "Okay, so go to the bulletin board at the end of the hall and figure out where your homeroom. Then, go there and after you get your schedule and such, go to the choir room and start setting up for your audition!" She giggled and hugged him tightly. "Come on Kurt!" She grabbed the boy by the hand and they ran off down the hall.

But not before Blaine could hear Kurt say, "See ya, Blaine. Nice to meet you."

Blaine stared after them for a minute, and mumbled under his breath: "Yeah, see ya…"

**!&!**

About two hours had passed of a very boring homeroom teacher telling everyone rules, dress codes, and other dumb things that Blaine had quickly lot interest in. Finally, she had released anyone who had better things to do to, like go to clubs, and the guidance counselors office to switch schedules, and bullies to go get their slushies. Junk like that.

It took him a few minutes, but Blaine was able to locate the choir room and walked in, seeing quite a few people in there. He didn't get time to see how many of them he knew, because the one he had known for the past sixteen years approached him quickly.

"BLAINE!" Rachel cheered. "Here, let me introduce you to everyone." She grabbed him by the hand and quickly shoved him into the center of the room, facing the two rows of chairs filled with his peers. He gulped. "Everyone, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is," and then quickly, going down the rows, "Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, Kurt, Mike, Tina, Artie, and Puck." She smiled at him and the rest of the club members. "Blaine's my baby brother," she told and Blaine rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Only by fourteen months," he explained to everyone. He straightened up and smiled at the crowd in front of him. "Well, hey everyone. As Rachel said, I'm her little brother, and I can't wait for this year. We're gonna be great!" He smiled and gave a thumbs up, getting some applause from a few in the crowd.

"Hello everyone!" A voice called from behind him, and he and Rachel turned to see an older man come in the room smiling. Blaine had met him a time or two before, and recognized him as Mr. Schue, the New Directions coach. He smiled at Blaine and Rachel and said, "Hey guys. Oh, you're Blaine, Rachel's brother."

"Yes sir," Blaine smiled and shook his hand.

"You ready to audition?" he asked, clearly understanding that if he was an Anderson that he would be complied to be in New Directions.

"Yup," he nodded and Rachel smiled proudly.

"Well, take a seat while I announce a few things, and then you can sing your heart out."

Mr. Schue talked for the next few minutes, telling about "booty camp", which Blaine asked to join so he could catch up with them. They all happily cheered about Vocal Adrenaline being weaker this year, and then came the purple pianos.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up happily at the mentioning of them singing wherever he piano's were. In fact…

"Okay, now are you ready to audition Blaine?" he asked after his monologue.

"Actually," the young Anderson started. "Do you mind if I audition later Mr. Schue? I would like to…. Go over some things, if that's okay."

"Sure," Mr. Schue said with a shrug. A few minutes later, the bell rang, announcing lunch. "Alright guys, I'll see you later."

Rachel quickly turned in her seat to face Blaine as the rest of the club filed out of the room. "Why didn't you audition? Are you nervous? Are you afraid everyone will compare you to me?"

Blaine shook his head with a chuckle. "No, I've got an idea though. And I need your help." He started to tell of his plan, and they quickly got to work.

**!&!**

It took ten minutes, which was good because that's how long it took for everyone to file out of the lunch room and into the court yard to eat their lunch. A purple piano was skillfully placed at the bottom of the big stone stairway, and Blaine was at the top, his sunglasses on and talking to his sister.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Always." He smiled. "This is a good idea, right?"

"Of course!" Rachel said happily. "You're an Anderson, if you didn't make your audition memorable, they would doubt that we were siblings. And you have to trust me, because I'm your older and I know everything."

Blaine rolled his eyes and thanked his sister before she ran down the stairs and he turned. He straightened up his bow tie, adjusted his sunglasses.

Then the music started.

And he felt _awesome_.

He slid down the rail, and started to sing:

"_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone_

_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone_

_But when I see you hanging about with anyone_

_It's not unusual to see me cry_

_Oh, I wanna die."_

Halfway through that part he had torn off his sunglasses and tossed them to Rachel. Unfortunately, his bad aim has caused it to fly over her and Finn's head and he watched as Kurt caught them instead.

He felt his stomach tighten as he continued to sing and "Carlton Dance".

"_It's not unusual to go out at any time__  
><em>_But when I see you out and about it's such a crime__  
><em>_If you should ever want to be loved by anyone,__  
><em>_It's not unusual__  
><em>_It happens every day__  
><em>_No matter what you say__  
><em>_You find it happens all the time__  
><em>_Love will never do what you want it to__  
><em>_Why can't this crazy love be mine."_

As he sang he saw that a group of cheerleaders had started to back up dance for him, and Santana had come over and started to show him what they were doing. He felt like he should be a little worried, but he couldn't help but feel like a rock star (plus their uniforms match his outfit so it looked awesome), so he just went with it and kept singing.

"_It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone__  
><em>_It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone__  
><em>_But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime__  
><em>_It's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you__."_

Santana had grabbed his hand and led him around the piano as he started in on his "Whoa-oh's" and he could feel his adrenaline pumping as he went over and sang to Rachel and Finn. He finished his song though, with his eyes locked to Kurt's, and he felt his stomach tighten again.

He finished, and smiled at his sister's best friend, when he suddenly heard a gasp behind him. He turned, and saw that the purple piano was… on fire.

He looked over to Rachel, who just wore a shocked expression on her face and shrugged at him.

**!&!**

It would be towards the end of the day when Blaine would get his sunglasses back.

He was at his new locker, setting it up with pictures of his favourite actors, movies, and football teams (he was a tad bit of a stereotype breaker). It was looking pretty good, and the only things he knew was missing was a picture of him and Rachel in their first at-home production together that he had left at home. It was one of his favourite pictures and childhood memories, so he had every intention of keeping it in his books' new home.

His locker suddenly shut forward and his eyes grew wide as a camera was suddenly shoved in his face and some nerdy looking red-head with a Jew-fro started talking.

"I'm here with Blaine Anderson," he started and Blaine was really struck by whatever was going on. "That's right, _Anderson_, Rachel Anderson's little brother. There's another, and it's here at McKinley."

Blaine was pretty sure he as suppose to be offended by that.

"So, Blaine, how old are you?" he asked and shoved to microphone in his face.

"Uh, sixteen until next month. I'm a junior," he told, still confounded by this… interview?

"And is it true in rebellious protest to your sister and the New Directions that after performing a very gay tribute to Tim Jones that you set fire to their purple piano."

"Whoa, whoa," Blaine said, now getting into his more fierce side. "First, the Cheerios set fire to the piano."

"Allegedly," ginger boy piped in.

Blaine continued, "Second, it's _Tom _Jones."

"Still gay."

Blaine could feel his blood boil. "Third, I love my older sister, and I'm happy to say I'm a proud member of the New Directions."

He just snorted like a pig.

"Fourth, you're using the term 'gay' very offensively. You can't seriously be trying to call yourself a reporter right now and use such ignorant terms," Blaine told.

"Hm, interesting." Jacob looked to the camera before staring back at Blaine and asking, "Are you gay?"

Blaine froze. He hadn't seen that one coming. He should have, but he didn't and now he was caught off-guard with wide eyes and his brain going fuzzy. This was _not_ his coming out plan.

"Um, I—," he stopped when a newly familiar face entered into the camera's view.

"Oh Jacob, how sad. You just can't get over the Anderson's, can you? First you hit on the older sister, now the younger brother. Tsk, tsk." Blaine stared up at Kurt, who had a sarcastic smile on his face as he saved Blaine's ass. "You should actually probably get a move on. I heard Puckerman lost his keys in a trash can and is looking for some sorry soul to go dumpster diving for him."

Jacob's eyes widened behind his glasses, and he quickly signed off to the camera, before darting towards the doors.

After both he and the camera man left, Blaine turned to Kurt with a thankful expression. "Thanks Kurt, that was terrible."

Kurt chuckled. "No problem, anything for Rachel's talented little brother." He smiled and Blaine felt his stomach, again, tighten up.

"Yeah, well," he shrugged, not really sure what to say. "Thanks again. I gotta—," he was about to say "go", but Kurt cut him off.

"Oh! Wait," Kurt said, then started to go through his messenger bag. "I have something of yours."

Blaine, intrigued, raised one of his eyebrows and stayed put. What could Kurt have of his?

It didn't take him long to remember as Kurt pulled out a pair of banana yellow sunglasses. "Here, you threw these during your performance today."

"Right," Blaine said as he grabbed them out of Kurt's hand. "I almost forgot. Thanks for keeping them safe for me."

"Ah, no problem," Kurt said with a smile. "By the way, you were great today. Well, except for the piano catching on fire thing."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, that kind of killed the mood."

"Just a little bit," Kurt smiled and chuckled as well, and they stared at each other for (what felt like) a very long moment.

It was Blaine to give a nervous cough and some poor excuse about meeting up with Rachel before she left for home without him, so that they could finally break eye contact.

They said their good-byes, and Blaine left for the exit.

And Kurt, felt his stomach tighten.

**TBC….**

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2! For those of you who have Tumblrs, or like to look around there, then you guys should check out my tumblr: theonewhowrites. Tumblr. Com

If you follow me (not promoting, just informing) you can get up-to-dates on HLY, like when chapter will come out, hints about what's to come, and SYDKs (Something You Didn't Know) which tell little snip-bits about the story, like why certain characters act the way they do or other things. Plus you can check out the gifsets that inspired this story (link in last chapter).

Hope you enjoyed! Until the next chappie!


	3. How to Make Them See

**Chapter 3: How to Make Them See**

Blaine felt… odd, as he stepped into the passenger side of the car. He looked over to see Rachel giving a questioning look and he gave a quick sheepish smile.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"And where were you at sir?" she asked, trying to sound annoyed but he could tell she was just curious.

"I was just, uh." Why was he hesitating to tell his sister? There was nothing to hide from her? His brain must still have been muddled by the surprise paparazzi attack.

"What?" she asked, pulling out of the school parking lot.

Blaine shook his head, trying to get rid of the fog around the memory and told Rachel of how Jacob had interrogated him, insulted him, and then scared him with his question. Then he told how Kurt had appeared out of nowhere and saved him from answering the ever-looming question.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief when he finished and said, "Thank gawd for Kurt. I'll have Finn have a word with Jacob for bullying you like that."

"Oh, don't do that." He smiled at his protective sister sweetly and said, "He wasn't bullying, he was just being an idiot. No need to get Finn in trouble." He leaned back in his seat and listened to Rachel's "reasoning" voice.

"It is too bullying! Shoving a camera in your face and asking you personal questions completely qualifies as harassment," she continued to protest.

"Calm down," he asked, though he knew it was pointless.

"No Blaine, this isn't like Dalton, people get away with a lot of shit in our school and I won't have anyone hurting you in anyway," she exhaled, long and loud.

Blaine sat up straight, knowing she was serious since she started to curse, and Rachel only cursed when she was serious. He looked over and saw that she was gripping the steering wheel tightly and her eyes were focused intensely ahead. He smiled, he was happy to have a sister who cared so much, but he didn't want her freaking out about him her whole senior year.

He reached out and placed a hand gently on her shoulder; she glanced at him and gave a small smile. "Rachel," he spoke. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

She looked and gave a full smile. "Yeah, right. I'm your older sister. It's my job to worry."

"Well, you're fired." They both laughed.

**!&!**

The next morning started the same, and at six AM, Rachel and Blaine fund themselves sitting next to each other and getting ready in front of their mirrors. They started their procedures as they always did, Rachel lightly curling her hair and Blaine gelling his into place. Rachel, this morning, decided to start the conversation.

"So, I've finally settled on the musical I want New Directions to do," she told, a big smile working onto her face.

"Really?" Blaine asked, interested, but not nearly as excited as she was hoping he would be.

"I've decided," she paused for dramatic effect. "_West Side Story!_" she cheered and turned to her brother who she expected to have a huge smile on his face and non-stop talking about how good of an idea that was.

But instead, he kept doing his hair and simply said, "That's cool. Very you."

She huffed very dramatically and turned back to her reflection with a clearly angered look on her face.

The younger sibling rolled his eyes and his sister, before turning and asking, "What?" though he already knew the problem.

"Nothing," she said, but then quickly delved into what exactly what was wrong. "But if you're not excited by the possibility of performing _West Side Story_, then how can I expect anyone else to be?" She sighed and stared down at her lap. "Maybe I should just forget about it…"

Blaine gave an apologetic smile and put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Sorry, Rach. I didn't mean anything by it. I am excited, really. And so will everyone else."

Rachel looked up and smiled back. Sometimes, she forgot she was the oldest, because Blaine was so good at comforting her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Swear," he told and smiled. He went back to gelling his hair. "I'm sure Mr. Schue will be happy to do the show, you'll get the lead." Rachel interjected a quick "Of course" before letting Blaine continue, "And then you'll get a standing ovation and live happily ever after." He smirked.

Rachel cheered happily. "This is going to be a great year," she said.

"That it will," Blaine sighed, and opened up his hair spray.

**!&!**

Rachel walked into school that morning, this time not having to drag Blaine along. He was much better about attending here today and for that Rachel was glad. He hadn't reported really getting any acquaintances right off the bat, and that worried her, but he continuously reassured her it would just take time.

Her brown eyes quickly caught sight Jacob and she felt her blood crawl quickly through her veins as she shot him the best glare she could muster without making Blaine freak out. He had made her promise twice today in the car (Mercedes had hitched a ride with her boyfriend this morning) to not do anything overly dramatic to anyone. She had reluctantly agreed when he had promised to do the dishes for the next three weeks in return.

"So, where's your first class?" she asked, redirecting her energy to her little brother.

"Uh, calculus," he groaned. "I hate math."

"I know," she gave an understanding smile. "But it's a requirement, and you'll need it later in life."

"Yeah," Blaine scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Because you hear about so many Broadway stars go on and on about how calculus helped them in their rolls."

Rachel giggled at Blaine's sarcasm and shook her head. "You'll need it one day. Trust me; you'll be glad to take calculus."

Blaine shrugged. "Sure, whatever you say. I'm gonna go to my locker. I'll see you later." He gave his sister a smile and walked off.

She sighed happily, even though the sense of worry still boiled in the bottom of her stomach.

"Hey," she heard a husky voice say from behind her and a smile on her face quickly grew.

She turned and smiled up at the little crooked smile Finn gave to her. "Hey," she said quickly, going up on her tiptoes and kissing him fully on the lips, right in the middle of the hall. She had gotten over her shyness of PDA quickly after getting back together again with Finn before the summer began. She loved him too much to want t hide it all the time.

She pulled back and smiled at the dizzy look Finn had on his face. "How are you?" she asked.

"Really good now," he told and she chuckled at him. "How are you?"

"Fantastic," she told and went to grab his hand. "Walk me to my locker?"

"Happily," he told and they started the trek to her locker at the other end of the hall. "Where's Blaine?" he asked, probably wondering how he escaped from her protective sight.

"Went to his locker," she told, trying to sound indifferent more than stressed. "Did Kurt tell you what happened yesterday?"

Finn looked up at the ceiling, clearly trying to recall anything Kurt might have said they he should remember. "No, don't think so," he told. "What was it about?"

She quickly gave the summary about how Jacob had harassed Blaine and Kurt came to the rescue. Finn had found out early on the Blaine was gay when Rachel had slipped saying that Blaine thought he was cute and that she should "watch out". It had been a passing joke that turned quickly into a serious conversation about how he couldn't tell anyone. Finn was cool with it, and it had kind of helped him when Kurt had entered his life as a sibling.

"I'm just so thankful Kurt was there," Rachel finished. "Who knows what Jacob would have done." She closed her locker and went back to holding Blaine's hand as he reached out and grabbed all of her things. He liked carrying her stuff, she had found out. He never explained why, and she just pegged it as that he liked to be needed.

"Yeah," Finn agreed. "Blaine okay?"

"He's fine," she told and nodded her head. "He keeps telling me not to worry, but I can't help it. He's gotten so use to not having to worry about bullying that I'm afraid he's not gonna recognize the signs of it." She gave another dramatic sigh. "Will you help me keep an eye on him? Please?" she asked.

"Of course," he told.

She smiled at him sweetly. "Thanks, I just want to make sure he's safe, you know?"

He nodded, understanding. She kissed him on the cheek and before grabbing her things and then walked into her first block.

Finn watched her walk into her class and sighed. He was so in love with Rachel… He knew he was, and it was just…. Ugh, he couldn't describe it.

He walked off down the hall with a goofy grin on his face. That was until he walked by Rick "The Stick". He refused to flinch like his instinct had first told him to and instead challenged the ginger's cocky smirk with a slight glare.

Rick and the rest of the hockey team were just as bad as the football players when it came to bullying, which he had learned during last year and the months of bullying Kurt had endured.

After the wedding, Finn had made it clear to Karofsky that he was not to ever try and hurt Kurt or threaten him, because Finn wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of him. Karofsky, and the other bullies on the team, were quick to challenge his threat. They harassed Kurt in the halls with names and shoves, and, of course, slushies. Finn had shared many detentions with the assholes after finding out and going for a quick shove, which sometimes spiraled into full out brawls. The rest of the club members were quick to do the same, Sam had even gotten suspended for two days when he broke this freshmen's nose. It got to the point where someone constantly had to be with Kurt, which drove Kurt crazy because everything had spiraled so terribly out of control.

It took Santana, who showed some videos or whatever to Karofsky and made him join the "Bully Whips", to finally stop the harassments intensity. It toned down enough to where Kurt could walk in the halls alone and only risked the normal slushies that everyone else received. And the Prom Queen thing, but Finn didn't like to think about Prom.

The thoughts of the torture Kurt went through directed his attention to what Rachel must have been worried about with Blaine. It was hard to see her best friend go through that, he knew, but her little brother must have been a whole different situation.

Karofsky had transferred though, and he would be damned if any bullying went on this year.

**!&!**

"Whatever, this sweater is gonna be the most stylish thing in this season the second I get it in the mail," Kurt was telling loudly as he and Rachel walked into the choir room. Blaine felt that same stomach spasm he had felt yesterday when he saw the two (more particularly one), but smiled as he always did, telling himself it was just… nerves. For something that was completely unrelated to the person who strutted in the room.

"Hey Blaine!" Rachel cheered happily as she walked over to the area he was sitting and sat in the row in front of him. "How has your day been, little brother?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fine, I still hate calculus," he told.

"Calculus?" Kurt repeated, turning in his seat next to Rachel and looking at Blaine. "I loved calculus. Easiest class I've had, besides French."

"Well, I hate it," Blaine repeated, shaking his head with a small smile. "We got notes on the first day and I'm barely following. It's terrible."

Rachel gave a sympathetic smile and patted him gently on the knee.

"Well if you need any help," Kurt said. "Just ask. I'm a great tutor."

Blaine nodded and said he would, still ignoring the tightness in his stomach.

Mr. Schue walked in then, with Finn following behind and sitting next to Rachel, giving a nod to Blaine.

"Alright everyone, let's talk about some things," Mr. Schue started.

Rachel's hand shot in the air.

Mr. Schue smiled, clearly amused and asked, "Yes, Rachel?"

"I have decided on the perfect musical for the club to do this year. It'll show my talent, as well as everyone else's, perfectly." She paused dramatically, as she had this morning with Blaine and then stated cheerily, "_West Side Story!_"

Noises of agreement were noised all around, but no one was as excited as she had hoped. She didn't let her smile waver though; she needed to appear as if the lack of appreciation didn't affect her at all. Because it didn't, not really. Only a little.

Mr. Schue smiled… ironically? That was the only word either of the siblings could think to describe it as they through each other curious looks.

"Actually, Rachel, that's what I wanted to talk about," he started. "The musical this year. We're gonna do one, all the way. But it won't be _West Side Story_," he threw Rachel an apologetic look before continuing. "Last year, we all saw a lot of bullying. A lot of harassment, and some of us even felt it."

Everyone looked at each other, nodding and frowning, Blaine noticed. He wasn't really sure what was they were talking about, but he did notice that Kurt was paying close attention to his stylish shoes. Had the bullying been that bad?

"Majority of it," he started again, going to his white board and grabbing a marker. "Was gay-bashing." Blaine gulped as Mr. Schue wrote the word "gay" on the board and underlined it. "It was terrible, to see so much hate in so many people." He walked back over to the group. "So this year, we're gonna show every one of those bullies they can't hurt anyone. That no matter your sexuality, you are still _human_. You still feel, live, and breathe the same way they do. And the only way to do that," he smiled, a clear joke in his head that none of them had hear before playing in his head, "Is to shove it in their face and make them see. That's why, this year we'll being _Rent_."

Everyone was silent. Blaine was stunned. Rachel was opened mouth. Kurt's eyes doubled in size.

"Rent?" Rachel was the first to speak. "Mr. Schue, don't get me wrong, that's one of my all time favourite musicals, but are you sure?"

"Positive," he stated. "There's a school version, takes away the more racy words and scenes, so it'll be safe. But it's going to be empowering. We'll also be performing _La Vie Boehme_ and _Seasons of Love_ at the assembly this year." Mr. Schue stared at everyone and said, "We have to take a stand guys. Make people know they can't be bullies. We have to, for anyone who's ever been harassed sake."

Blaine wasn't sure what made him say it, but he was the first to speak up, "I think it's a great idea." He could feel eyes turn to him, and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He was about to come out of the closet, right in the middle of the club. "As a… gay teen I think it's a great way for everyone to know that gays are human too and… stuff." He mumbled that last part, feeling his cheeks set on fire. Rachel's hand shot over and reassuringly grabbed his hand.

Mr. Schue just nodded. "Thanks, Blaine," he said. "So, _Rent_ it is." He nodded his head and went on into the details of the open audition.

Kurt couldn't concentrate too well though, since he could feel his blood rushing through him. Blaine was gay. And cute. And Rachel's little brother.

His cheeks felt hot.

**!&!**

"Wow, _Rent_?" Shelby said, startled. "I'm surprised, especially after the _Rocky Horror_ fiasco."

Rachel and Blaine had told their mom as soon as she came home from the voice lessons she taught at a small community college. They had skipped over Blaine's outing, as Blaine had requested, and simply told her about the show they would soon be performing.

"I know, but this show is really a lot safer. It doesn't seem like it at first, but it has a lot more depth in the story line then _Rocky Horror_ had. I'm really excited," Rachel told, a big smiled plastered on her face.

"Same," Blaine said. "I think I'm gonna audition for Mark."

"That's good. I can see you being Mark," Shelby told, nodding. "And Rachel, I guess you'll be trying out for Mimi?"

"Actually," this word made Blaine and Shelby both stop and look at the brunette quickly. "I think I'm gonna try out for Maureen. I think I can relate to her more. She's so… dramatic and loud and creative… I think I would do much better as her."

Shelby nodded. "Wise choice honey, I completely agree."

Blaine nodded himself. It was a good choice for Rachel. "So, I you're Maureen and I'm Mark, that means we'll be playing exes."

Rachel laughed, "Oh that's gross!"

"At least you're not actually dating on stage," Shelby fake shivered. "That would be fun to explain in therapy when you're thirty."

They all three laughed and Rachel and Blaine started to set the table, content.

**!&!**

Finn knocked on the door of Kurt's room, tired from his long football practice, but needing to talk to Kurt about today.

"Come in!" Kurt called, and Finn walked in, almost running into a mannequin as he did. "Oh, sorry," Kurt said, getting up from his desk and moving the torso on a stick to the other side of the room. "I was altering my vest earlier, forgot to clean up. You okay?" he asked.

Finn nodded, "Yeah, fine."

Kurt smiled and looked over at him. "What's up?"

"Just checking on you. Nothing happened at school right?" he asked. He hadn't heard any tales, but he wanted to make sure.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, no harassment today. Why?"

"Nothing," Finn told. "Just worried about you. Making sure last year's not trying to repeat itself."

The shorter step-brother gave a grateful smile. "No, not so far. Thanks though, Finn."

Finn shrugged. "It's what brothers are supposed to do. I fucked up twice not being a good brother, so I've got a lot make up for."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat on his bed. "You didn't 'fuck up' Finn," he told, hand quotation and all. "You were confused. I was a flirtatious weirdo and you were in a group of friends who gay bashed all the time. You could have been a lot worse."

"I could have been a lot better too," Finn told, leaning against the wall.

Kurt shrugged, knowing that was true, but that didn't matter. All the protection Finn had provided last year had made up for the "fag" comments two years ago, and that he didn't get into a fight for him the first time things were bad. Finn was a good brother.

Kurt looked down at his nails, remembering a question he had wanted to ask earlier. "Hey, so, I didn't know Blaine was gay. Rachel never mentioned it," he said, trying to sound casual.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, well he's still in the closet with his parents. She doesn't tell a lot of people. I found out awhile back, by accident."

Kurt raised his eyebrows in silent question.

"She let it slip that he told he thought I was cute, or something." Finn felt himself blush. Even though he wasn't gay, it was kind of flattering to know that there were guy that were still attracted to him.

"Well, that's ironic," Kurt chuckled and Finn laughed as well.

Finn said a quick a bye, and then left, with Kurt to idly wonder about Blaine…. AKA Rachel's little brother.

**TBC….**


End file.
